


Ponies!

by morrezela



Series: Porn Shop Curtains [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M, Mild Kink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean retire from hunting and open a sex shop. Dean runs a Columbus Day sale on pony play gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponies!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Curtain!Fic, wincest, mentions of sex toys, references to Purgartory. Light spoilers for Season 7.
> 
> A/N: This is for the ‘ponies’ square on my homebrewbingo bingo card.
> 
> This is AU after the end of Season 7. It can be read alone, but Leather precedes it in the series.

“What about Columbus Day makes you think about pony play?” Sam asked as he eyed Dean’s discount display with no small amount of skepticism.

“Poor sales,” Dean answered without the tiniest hint of remorse.

“And twenty-percent off is going to make somebody want to role play a horse?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. You don’t create kinks, Sammy. They just happen. What you do is give a little something back to the customer so that you get good word of mouth.”

“And by giving back you mean selling off our excess stock so that you can invest in more skin mags,” Sam noted.

Dean stared at him. “It’s like you’ve never heard of the words mutually beneficial.”

“I have,” Sam said slowly, “but somebody I know doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Dean’s face twisted into a glare and he stalked off, leaving his display of hoof gloves and horse tail butt plugs half constructed.

“Typical,” Sam muttered to himself as he started arranging the tail plugs into size groupings. Dean had been steadfast in his belief that they shouldn’t talk about ‘it’. ‘It’ was Dean’s big, gay, incestuous love for Sam. Needless to say, Sam felt that talking about ‘it’ was crucial to their relationship. Dean disagreed.

And, yeah, Sam might not be as crazy, balls to the wall in lust or whatever as Dean was. That didn’t mean he wasn’t interested. He was, kind of. There wasn’t much he could come up with to argue against the idea, and he knew that he was basically screwed if he even tried another relationship. How, exactly, could he justify getting involved with another person when he’d drop anything to run to Dean’s side if he called?

Worse, how could he continue to rationalize how hugging his brother made him feel better than orgasming with somebody else? That was just a big clue that not all of his psyche was communicating with itself. Sam knew what repression was. He knew he probably had it. There was no logical reason for him to be so completely stuck on Dean otherwise.

The whole feeling like a cheater thing whenever he tried to go out and find a girl was a big clue that he was in denial. And Sam would come out of that denial. He would. Only… he was going to make Dean go first. Because Dean was older, and it wasn’t fair that Sam always had to do the soul searching crap.

Also? Sam tried the whole passive-aggressively communicating interest thing, and Dean had just been pissed at him for weeks afterwards. So, there wasn’t a clear reward for being persistent in his pursuit of Dean at the moment. Biting comments were the clear way to go.

Sam shook his head and focused on the task before him. The riding crop display was all out of sorts again. The damned teenagers kept coming in and trying to fence with them. One of these days one of them was going to forget his fake ID, and Sam was going to enjoy kicking his ass out of the store. It didn’t matter which one it was. It was the principle of the thing.

A creaking sound broke Sam’s concentration as he carefully straightened out the reins to the face bridles. Turning around, he saw Dean wheeling a human horse cart behind him. It didn’t make him look sexy. It really only reminded Sam of Dean way he used to move a wheelbarrow when they were kids. Dean would try to find stupid ways to do things just to make Sam smile, and pulling a wheelbarrow behind him instead of pushing it in front had amused a pre-pubescent Sam for some reason.

“What do you think?” Dean asked as he jostled the cart into position on the sale floor.

“It’s a cart,” Sam said.

Dean’s face told him that he thought Sam was being purposely slow. “I think she looks awesome,” Dean said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Sam wasn’t sure that a sex cart should have the distinguishment of being called ‘awesome,’ but he couldn’t say otherwise either. He wasn’t exactly a good judge of sex carts.

“I made it myself,” Dean crowed after a moment.

“Wow, that’s good Dean. Real good,” Sam’s compliment was genuine. The cart looked professional. Even if Sam had no personal interest in it, Dean’s craftsmanship was good.

“I know, right?” Dean smiled, pleased. “I had it out in the garage. The car didn’t need any more tuning up.”

Sam nodded and kept his smile on his face. He knew that when Dean couldn’t sleep and memories of Purgatory plagued him, he’d go out to the garage to work. It was nice that he had found something that soothed him, but Sam still felt a little jealous that Dean was avoiding talking to him and focusing on crafting sex toys instead.

“Just so long as you don’t start building fucking machines out there,” Sam cautioned.

Dean’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Dude! Think of the money we could make.”

“You’re getting obsessed with profit margins,” Sam cautioned.

“Don’t hear you complaining about not having to fix the plumbing,” Dean reminded him glibly.

And yeah, Sam was stoked they could afford a plumber. He didn’t actually like fixing leaky pipes. Sue him.

“I’ll fix your plumbing,” Sam came back lamely.

Dean actually gaped at him, and it took a few seconds for Sam’s brain to catch up with the way his words had been taken. By the time that it did, Dean had scurried back to the storeroom. Sam would’ve followed him to… do something about the misunderstanding, but the door chimed and a couple of customers came in.

Just his luck, they seemed to be pony play enthusiasts. Sparkly pony play enthusiasts who had heard about Dean’s colorful assortment of harnesses. As Dean didn’t even poke his head out to look, Sam was left playing salesman as he bluffed his way through advice on what type of padding to use under the hot pink vinyl straps of the ‘Princess Pony’ collection.

As soon as he figured out how, he was going to make Dean sit down and talk about his feelings. That was certainly fitting punishment for leaving him alone with the customers.


End file.
